


Bite Me

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Jim eating those colourful I (I have no clue what they were) But, anyways...he wasn't really paying attention to what Spock was saying. Nope..had something else in mind..Dammit Jim get your mind out of the gutter...NOT....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a funny slash poem that rhymes, a little on the erotic...

I stand, plate in hand as I raise my fingers to taste.

Food, we need it, never shall I waste.

I bite into the meaty flesh and run my tongue along my lips.

Wishing that your hands were not by your side but along my hips.

I stare at you, not really listening as I nibble and swallow.

Wanting you to be my dessert, my main dish to follow.

Another piece of food comes near me, do you see?

That this could be you, me eating you hungrily.

 


End file.
